Special Something
by FieryBrunette
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are a one of a kind couple, through thick and thin.


She's the kind of girl who will tell him she loathes him twelve times a day. The kind that will hex him into the next century and not feel an ounce of regret for doing so. The kind of girl who can fall down face first and laugh at herself, but hates it when he tries to laugh with her. She's the kind of girl who will repeatedly argue over and over that he's wrong, only to moments later say, "Well, I guess you were right after all, Potter" and forget about the whole thing. The kind of girl who will spend five minutes getting ready and still be the prettiest girl in the room, despite what she thinks. The kind of girl who will eat as many carbs as she damn well pleases and ignore the current diet fad of salad and water. The kind of girl that will cheer the loudest for him at Quidditch matches, and then deny she was ever there, even though the lie is easy to read on her face. She's the kind of girl who sees right through his ego to his flaws, and finds him all the more endearing because of them. The kind of girl who can watch dozens of horrors movies and laugh her arse off, yet refuses to go into the shrieking shack with him, even when he offers to hold her hand. She's the kind of girl who hates romantic cliches, but still feels butterflies every time he uses one of those cheesy pick up lines. The kind of girl who can yell and scream at him for hours on end but still want to curl up in his lap and just be held by him at the end of the day. The kind of girl who will still smile and whisper, "I love you", even if he drives her mad most of the time.

She's that special kind of something; the only one for him.

He's the kind of guy that will ask her out twelve times day. The kind of guy that would see any hex from her as a term of affection. The kind of guy that will always smile at her, no matter how embarrassing of a situation she finds herself in. He's the kind of guy that will let her win any argument, and won't even say "I told you so" when it turns out he's right. The kind of guy who rolls out of bed and still manages to look attractive, even at times when she really wishes he wasn't. The kind of guy that will challenge her to a pancake eating contest, and find it a total turn on when she wins, eating seven pancakes. The kind of guy who will pull stupid, dangerous stunts, just to get her to look at him. He's the kind of guy who will sit through any scary movie with her, even though he's been secretly terrified of them since he was ten. The kind of guy that has never read a romantic novel, play or poem in his life, but knows exactly what to say to make her smile. The kind of guy who can piss her off and make her cry for nothing and then make her forget all about it with a simple kiss. The kind of guy that will still adore her to bits and pieces, no matter how many times she'll exasperate him.

He's that special kind of something; she'll never want another.

They're the kind of couple that are with each other at least half the day. The kind of couple that will pass notes in class, despite her image as a goody-goody. The kind of couple that will get caught passing said notes, only to do it again a few minutes later. They're the kind of couple that will laugh for hours on end about a joke that no one else seems to get. The kind of couple that firmly believe in the tradition of pancake eating contests every Monday morning. The kind of couple that can make the castle walls shake with their screaming on bad days. The kind of couple that will ignore each other for days on end, only to be seen once more completely and utterly crazy for each other. They're the kind of couple that like to stay in on snow days cuddling near the fire, but always go out on rainy days, splashing about like a pair of four year-olds . The kind of couple that can argue on about something and still disagree, even when one of them is proved right. They're the kind of couple that nobody understands, but everyone secretly wants to be. The kind of couple that--even at three A.M. in the morning--can still hold a witty and hilarious conversation. The kind of couple that often times smile at each other, just to smile. The kind of couple that do the same mad things as they've always done before, only now they do them together.

They're that special kind of something; totally and completely in love.

* * *

**A/N: My itsy bitsy one-shot needs nurturing. Feed it and make it happy by pressing that little review button down there please! I'll be your best friend!**


End file.
